Video Sandbox
A section where we can simply copy paste all the videos on YT and afterwards we can sort them by chronological order and find out what goes where. ~'Rhymess' If you think you have a bunch that go together, please group them! Tips ~ The copy/paste function is a bit weird here. Select the space you want to past in, making sure there is ample blank space before and after. RIGHT-CLICK and select paste. Paste your link in the box. Do NOT use control-v, or it pastes everything at the top. ~ To create a section heading, next to the bold, italics, underline, and strikethrough button, pull down and click "Section Heading" from the pull-down menu. Videos not in order Paste away! Sarah and Veronica talking at the garden with English subtitiles - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sHnZbGzHe-Y Sarah and Veronica talking in code about their previous lesbian experiences. Sarah confesses to Veronica that she dreamed about them 3 times thinking of kissing her and they laugh when Veronica uses the wrong article to refer to her previous, supposedly, heterosexual experiences: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gnodzz0zcrM&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tDdx9Sw8CCM&feature=related http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SCXJBNaso44&feature=related Sarah and Veronica taking a shower. Veronica kisses Sarah before leaving the shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oFCfzlHEmQs Veronica: Sarah is the biggest love of my life http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iinrGHA8x-0 Veronica is confused: Veronica confesses to Daniele that she is confused because of her feelings towards Sarah. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N9Ok6ZnzC68 Sarah is saved from being nominated. Sarah leaves the confession room and Veronica rushes, like crazy, to hug her and kiss her. They start crying. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hthsLDeprA Sarah's elimination: Sarah and Veronica hear the decision on who has to leave the house. Sarah tries to calm Veronica. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RKrYZ_YhZ84 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8YlR9R4KbQ (Also the place where they may have started to fall for each other. See Day 91) In which S. made a list (with re-enactments) of all the time she fainted in her life.1. During a shower sunlamp2: First day of work in her Aunt's cake shop. Her collegues were smoking (pot??) and since She doesn't smoke at all..3. At a concert trying hard to be right under the stage, her friends fainted. She tried to go back to her, panicked and fainted herself.4. In high school. Her classmates insisted her to take just a mouthfull of weeds*. Right after that they went in the smallest classroom of all for the next lecture and.. Sarah and Veronica snuggled up on the couch, legs entwined. Daniele, Mauro and Christina(?) are sitting around chatting. http://www.youtube.com/user/lkjh8724#p/u/3/FhxAffGWkkU Sarah and Veronica share a kiss on New Years Day...possibly their first. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z47HIVIXrKk Livia posted this on afterellen(12 Jan) . Was this the first time that Sarah was nominated? Around Jan 10 maybe? As I told you Sarah was nominated and so she risked being sent out. This is a cute video recorded the morning of the elimination day where the girls share their worries about the night: '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iY8o030aJoc Another translation from Livia on afterellen on Jan 12 - ''And here is another video from yesterday recorded right before the elimination, during the live show: the host of the show asked them all to watch it because it shows the relationship between the girls and some participants realized they were not fully aware of the situation (especially the males, who are kinda disappointed) '' http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=COlNG7Qi50Y Interview of Sarah. Before the show, I guess it is from the official website http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iyILPfY16E0 Sarah gets (playfully) jealous at Veronica for dancing and going under a jacket with another housemate. Veronica kisses Sarah and they continue dancing together. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FUZLNqwRsfY A video mashup of the drama caused within the last week of Sarah being there between Massimo, Gianluca, Vero and Sarah. i believe this happened on '''Day 90 '''just cause it says it in the video. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jzvmeBhUeh4 Sarah enters Tugorio http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MHahbiS8oSM "my Toy Balloon" - kisses in the kitchen as they admire themselves in the mirror http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7KbOpdFzzvM&feature=related "Cuddles between Sarah and Veronica" http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qu0iHCoW_dE&NR=1 Vero and Sarah on the bed snuggling, they have a conversation with Mauro. After he leaves, Sarah kisses Vero and she seems a bit surprised but the glint in her eye tells us she enjoys it;-)(perhaps this is early on?) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=K4nYt9SbXyw&feature=related Veronica and Sarah: The morning after http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D9VjSjHjYVE&feature=related YT video is dated 21/1/10 - Sarah is having a shower and Vero comes in and washes her back for her. They are then talking while Sarah finishes her shower. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wQ0jFYFjlaY&feature=channel '"I feel like you're mine, I'm yours"' ''This is pasted on the AE forum, I don't know if someone pasted in the timeline yet, and now with a translation from minipixel: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwftSSaIMJA Translation from 5:20 parts Vero: Maybe because of this. More whispering Vero: Not at all... More whispering Vero: By now...this...here inside, (my) everything really revolves around you...I'm not kidding. I meant it in a beautiful way, though. It's not with anxiety, I'm not precluding other people. Do you understand? But it's so strong...I don't know how to explain it. But it's like that. Reflecting Sarah: Are you thinking about this because we're inside here? Vero: Sarah, I think that...I mean outside...that's my deal because If I had to think about taking this outside, it scares me...because if I can't have it like this anymore, I'd die. Do you understand? And I'm convinced that it'll end up like that. I'm not kidding...I'm not kidding Sà. Sarah: But outside you have lots of things to do, you think about other stuff: work, friends, family... Vero: No, amò...I even get anxious just by hearing you say it like that. So to speak, "show me by telling" and I was picturing it on my mind. It's like a part of me is missing. Do you understand? It's awful. Look, I've been thinking about this lately, and when I expressed it, and probably him as well...It's really like that. When I tell you that this thing going on between me and you, I mean this friendship, if it goes beyond Grande Fratello...this is really what I want you to understand. Because if I picture myself outside, okay, with all of my life: friends, family, work...but?...I mean, I don't know...boh (dunno). Sarah: Did this happen to you before coming here? Vero: No, never...never..and with a woman?!? Are you kidding? Not even something close to that. Not even with my best friends who I grew up with....(...).. and I'd even die for them but... Sarah: Me too. But I've never experienced something like this. Vero: Not even with...(...)? Sarah: (whisper)...kiss...(whisper)....with another one...(whisper) Vero: With who? Sarah: (whisper) Vero: Oh, okay. Sarah: But it's not...It's different, I mean...oh God, It's like us but without the kisses and she was much more possessive and jealous...like so so much. Once, we argued ,for example, because we went out and we met friends...I talked to them and I went home with them...or...the fact that she treated me like I was hers even though she knew it wasn't like that. And here I feel you like that. Vero: Like you are her? Sarah: No. Like you are mine...inside here. Vero: But I'm yours. Sarah: Yah, but that's not normal to me. Video Groups Have a bunch or group of vids, that you know go together, but don't know which day? Post them here and we can do some detective work. :) Sarah and Veronica talking in bed Mari uploaded a whole new bunch of videos of Sarah and Veronica talking one night in bed. The videos are titled "Alliance and dream". You can find the first part below(7 parts on aggregate): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SOuLIRpudIQ&feature=channel La Cura All places where la cura appears. Needs to be ordered into days, and those days linked to each other. Possibly place this in glossary? or a new page? ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X0TdGr0UiEc (by twiggy) ~ Veronica talking about her history with the song and what it means now, with Alessia - Day 95 (Jan 28th) (by Livia) ~ In bed the morning after nominations. ~ In the garden after their argument - Day 91. ''Rainy Day, kissing by this point ''These seem to go together, with the day they kiss on the bed like 8 times then smile. (Same clothes) ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iv0VoQZawSQ ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvkTiWEr2-U ~ http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fIQcpS3EzxU&feature=channel Category:Timeline Category:Videos